El internado
by shiranyhappy
Summary: Ellas son tan populares como ellos en el mismo internado y todos amigos desde la infancia el es nuevo y se les une, aunque cree que toda las chicas estan a sus pies ¿que pasa cuando hay una que se le escapa? mal summary pero buena historia
1. Chapter 1

**N/a los personajes (la mayoria) le pertenecen a Dan-sensey pero los otros son de mi propia imaginacion**

Presentaciones

Su nombre es Samantha Miranda Pocket Solcaro famosa no solo por ser hija de su millonario padre Tom Pocket o hija de la famosa modelo Pamela Solcaro el internado Alexander Quintero frecuentaba ese tipo de estudiantes aunque la fortuna de su familia estaba apenas por encima del promedio de los alumnos, ella era famosa por ser todo lo que una chica o un chico quisiera (rica, popular, hermosa e inteligente) y podría considerarse la líder de el famoso grupo apodado "las lobo" cuatro chicas que contaban con grandes fortunas y las mismas características temibles pero hermosas aquellas que eran inalcanzables pero eso no impedía que las acosaran constantemente chicos y una que otra chica envidiosa ellas aparte de sam eran:

Carly:Linda y amable, la mejor amiga de Sam la mas aplicada y dulce de todas aunque no permitía que abusaran de ellas, la 2º mas popular de la escuela nunca se ah peleado a golpes, eternamente enamorada de Brad un chico guapo cuya belleza es comparada con la de los ángeles, amable y coqueto nunca se toma las chicas enserio pero nunca ah sido grosero con ninguna chica

Jannette :conocida como Jen una chica tímida y educada tanto que pareciese sumisa aunque asi no fuera ella deja pasar de largo los insultos de las chica aunque sus amigas la defienden la favorita de los profesores y la mas inocente pero enamorada de nathan un chico dulce para ella tanto como la miel alguien con buenas calificaciones y amable con los demás e igual de popular que ella

Giselle: La mas inteligente y atrevida de todas, tan mala como sam pero la mejor amiga de Jen la de mas bajas calificaciones (de las 4) para aparentar que tiene un coeficiente normal floja como un gato linda y enamorada aunque ella no lo quiera admitir de Erick un tipo descarado y rudo pero que también es tierno algunas veces, para ella tan molesto como guapo aunque al menos una tercera parte de la población de chicas esta enamora de el pero con una fama de mujeriego como la que tiene Brad

Para sam las cosas estaba en orden hasta que empezó un nuevo año donde se supondría que iva a ser normal pero llego freddie quien pronto se convirtió en el chico mas popular y que pronto se unio al gratuito de el trió de guapos que se convirtio con el en cuarteto primo de Carly, frió como la nieve y tan cretino que a sam saca de sus cabales a el jamas se le pasa una chica soltera sin que se fije en el amenos eso es lo que el cree, el mas acosado y con mas fangirls a el nadie le enseño los modales por lo tanto es grosero y egoísta


	2. casilleros

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Dan-sensey pero la historia es totalmente mía así que DI NO AL PLAGIO**

_pensamientos_

(yo les indico los flash back)

Normal o narran lo que pasa o hablan

''sarcasmo''

GRITAN

p.o.v Sam

-déjame-manotee empujando a Carly que no dejaba de moverme

-Sam despierta es el primer día-continuo mi compañera de habitación o más bien mi mejor amiga

-ve tu no es tan importante-me gire chocando mi cara contra mi almohada oí como se alejaba Carly eso es buena señal significa que se ha rendido creo oh no se rindió ella viene de vuelta se aproximo a mi pero no quise voltear

-DESPIERTA-grito por medio de un altavoz haciendo que me cayera de la cama

-no tenias que hacer eso-la mire haciendo un puchero

-si tenía ahora ve a bañarte y ponte algo lindo

-ya estoy muy lida así gracias-murmure

-ve-señalo el baño me fui a bañar apresuradamente al parecer Carly ya lo había hecho salí tan pronto como pude y me eh puesto una falda corta color negro debajo de esta me puse un short apenas más corto que mi falda si es ñoño lo sé pero no confío en los pervertido, la convine con una blusa de tirantes gruesos color rojo con rayas negra y unos converse clásicos color negro con la punta y suela blanca me puse unos tines negros bajo estos me cepille mi rubio cabello dejando caer unos cuantos rulos en mis hombros y el resto cayendo en mi espalda me maquille tan solo un poco delineador mis ojos y poniendo un poco de brillo en mis labios por su lado Carly ella sí que se veía diferente a mi bueno no tanto ella se puso una falda corta casi tanto como la mía color café obscuro y una ramera que dejaba ver un poco su obligo y que colgaba solo de un hombro color azul claro tan claro que parecía transparente su cabello caía totalmente sobre el hombro descubierto se coloco un poco de brillo se rizo las pestanas con un poco de rimen y un poco de rubor ese era su maquillaje de siempre sus zapatos son rosas pálido con un moño en la punta-te ves linda-me dijo mientras sonreía impecablemente

-tu igual Shay vamos a nuestros casilleros

-a si, por cierto quien tiene un lindo tío director de la escuela que puso a 8 estudiantes juntos en todas las clases?

-enserio? Cómo?

-ya lo dije mi lindo tío pero da igual mi lindo Brad, Erick, Nathan, Giselle,Jenn, tu y yo estaremos juntos incluso en los casilleros por un bobo programa que invento mi tío pero se equivoco y en vez de 7 puso 8 un tal Fredwad Benson estará con nosotros

-que bobo nombre

-si, en fin el va estar tambien con nosotras su casillero está al lado del tuyo

-porque no me pusiste en la orilla al lado de ti?

-porque quiero tener una oportunidad con Brad pero también quería estar contigo, y Jenny quería estar al lado de Giselle pero diego también así que tuve que ponerlos a ellos en la orilla

-a lado de jen?

-Nathan no quería pero Giselle me insistió

-entonces quedaste al lado de el Fredwad ese

-seguro es un ñoño

-entonces no tendrás problemas

-bien pero me debes una

-te adoro nos vamos?

-tengo opción?-saliendo de ahí nos encontramos con Jen y Giselle Jen traía puesto una falda que llegaba apenas cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla color azul rey con muchas flores blancas y pequeñas su playera era una blanca simple y unas sandalias del mismo color de su falda así se notaba su sonrojo en las mejillas y evidentemente este no era maquillado su cabello rubio como el mío pero lacio y bastante más largo que el mío con un solo un poco de brillo como maquillaje por su lado Giselle portaba un short negro muy corto y unas medias lilas con un moño lo suficiente mente grande para que se notara estas llegaban un poco más abajo que su short unos vans color negro y una blusa totalmente negra aun no creo que ellas sean mejores amiga Giselle no se maquillaba demasiado su maquillaje constaba de un rojo intenso en sus labios que iba perfecto con su piel blanca como marfil y un poco de delineador en sus ojos sus pestanas levemente rizadas

-chi..chicas-dijo Jen con un leve tartamudeo típico de ella

-hola-saludo giselle con una sonrisa en su boca

-que bien que estén listas justo íbamos a los casilleros

-espero que mi casillero este junto al de Jen

-y no te imaginas a lado de quien mas-Carly me dio un codazo en el estomago

-de quien?

-nadie importante vámonos-jalo a Jen mientras nosotras la seguíamos Giselle tenia duda en sus ojos pero es divertido verla así la súper inteligente Giselle no tiene idea

-en fin ella llego a su casillero al parecer los chicos aun no habían llegado y eso era bueno para ellas ya que todas estaban perdidamente enamoradas claro unas más que otras

p.o.v Giselle

-genial ahora tengo muchas ganas de saber quien está a mi lado-susurre mientras abría mi casillero

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo Giselle-Jen me dedico una de sus sonrisas sinceras yo sonreí ante el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de Nathan y es que hacían una hermosa pareja aunque ella no lo aceptara en público o en voz alta estaba enamoradisisisisima de Nathan y definitivamente Nathan de ella, avanzaran este año bueno el y yo hicimos un plan para que Jen acepara ser su novia y ese era que el se volvería mas atrevido con ella

-solo espero que no me toque con el idiota de…-unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura sobresaltándome haciendo que me hiciera hacia atrás-…Erick-dije casi como un suspiro aunque de inmediato reaccione y lo aleje-Carly-voltee con un tic en el ojo

-perdóname Giselle pero me molesto noche y día todas las vacaciones

-no te perdono

- a mi si?-susurro en mi odio Erick

-déjame-le di un codazo en las costillas

-ouch

-miren a quien tenemos aquí-grito el chico por el que Carly se moría voltee a verla sonriendo de lado

-Brad me cambias el casillero

-tu-murmuro Carly con odio en sus ojos claro que iban dirigidos a mi pero ella empezó

-perdón pero Erick me mataría

-por favor Brad-le dije con la cara más dulce que pude poner Brad es mi mejor amigo en el mundo me trata como su hermana menor a pesar de ser muy coqueto nunca me ah mirado con otros ojos ni yo a él y sé lo que siente Carly así que jamás me atrevería a coquetearle

-no Giselle esta vez no funcionara

-por favor-rogué

-no-contesto mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro estúpido Erick

-bien pero te quedaras sin pasteles de Giselle

-y a quien se los darás? A Nathan

-a mí qué?

p.o.v Carly

-si yo soy la mejor si aja-pensé mientras hacer un baile de gloria claro también mentalmente ahora a poner en marcha mi plan

primer punto: hacer que Brad se siente a mi lado listo

segundo punto: portarme de manera indiferente con Brad en curso

-hola nena-saludo dejando de discutir con Giselle quien ahora se encontraba explicándole a Nathan sobre sus pasteles, con su cara de soy tan guapo y lo sé esto va a ser difícil

-hola-salude de vuelta de la manera más normal que pude girándome para que no viera mi rostro sonrojado

-por eso te voy a dar los pasteles pero solo tienes que cambiarme de casillero

-no, no lo hare

-Jen-suplico Giselle

-lo lo lamentó gi Giselle pero pero no no quiero –dijo ella muy sonrojada

-ya Giselle basta no es tan malo-le dije con una mirada que solo yo podía hacer

-que no es tan malo? Dices?-bien ahora si estoy espantada

-quiero decir que no debe preocuparte tanto

-mejor no digas nada-genial ahora está enojada y eso no me gusta, no porque le tenga miedo si no porque no me gusta que ella este enojada conmigo

-vamos Giselle te invito un helado

-del que yo quiera?

-del que tú quieras lo prometo-sonreí internamente por lo infantil que puede ser Giselle parece boba pero tiene un C.I 179 muy por encima del promedio que es de 130 aunque no lo parezca es una genio en todo el sentido

-genial después de clases

-bien-note como guardaba sus cosas

-y que nos toca?-pregunto mi querida amiga ruda y rubia un poco desesperada ella odia ese tipo de escenas

-física pero tenemos que esperar a fredward- rei aun nadie savia que era mi primo

-le dicen Freddy-todos excepto Nathan quien no dejaba de mirar a Jen volteamos a ver a Brad mi dulce dulce Brad

-como sabes?-soltó Erick mientras ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de Giselle quien no hiso más que sonrojarse

-es mi compañero de cuarto

-bien bien-dijo Sam- y es un súper ñoño estúpido?

-en realidad…-unos suspiros interrumpieron a Brad acompañados con un grito que pronunciaba su nombre

-es el-se giro Brad

-que hay?-dijo Freddy note como Sam lo miro de pies a cabeza

p.o.v Sam

wow yo esperaba a un nub pero el es guapo increíble quizá este año no será tan aburrido tengo que admitir que era un lindo castaño y se parece de alguna forma a Carly

-Freddy hermano bienvenido al internado compartirás horario con nosotros

-y quienes son ustedes?

-a si perdón-se disculpo Brad

-esa niña casi transparente con el cabello negriazul- senalo a mi tintada amiga-es Giselle no te dejes engañar con esa cara ni pienses que es tonta porque si la haces enojar te matara

-claro que no-hiso un puchero y note como Erick quien tenía ya hace un rato su brazo sobre sus hombros sonrió

-el chico que sonríe como estúpido quien abrasa a Giselle es Erick- Giselle separo de inmediato a Erick con mucho rojo en su cara casi tanto como Jen quien noto que Nathan la estaba viendo-con el no tendrás problema es buena persona no lo juzgues por su apariencia de rudo-bromeo-entinto no te acerques a Giselle el estará bien contigo

-el castaño que se parece a ti es Nathan si quieres que alguien te ayude con los estudios o tareas Nathan lo hará pero no creas que la va a hacer por ti créeme ya lo intente

-la rubia bonita que esta roja-eso hiso que Jen se sonrojara aun mas-es Jeannette pero le decimos Jen así que también podrás hacerlo

-esa hermosa chica de cabello negro y linda sonrisa se llama Carly-ella sonrió ante el comentario de Brad, y saludo a Freddy con una extraña sonrisa

-y aquella otra rubia con lindos dientes y ojos azules es Sam podrá parecerte dulce como Jen pero créeme no sería bueno que la molestes pero no muerde tanto

-encantada-dije sin interés-nos vamos ya?

-solo hay que esperar a que Freddy saque sus cosas-me contesto Brad

-claro

Hasta aquí el capitulo sé que no ah habido seddie pero créanme el próximo capítulo será bastante interesante


End file.
